The Date
by jackmustard99
Summary: Bored, and due to a serious crush, Beast boy asks Raven on a date. She accepts, but on her own terms. During the date, she notices some admirable qualities that she didn't know Beast boy had. Better than it sounds. BBRae!
1. Chapter 1

**The Date; by jackmustard99**

 **Chapter one: Ask**

It was just another normal day at the Titans tower, other than the fact that there hasn't been anyone to fight. All of the Titans were doing their own thing, minding their own business, for now anyways. Robin was working out in the gym, Cyborg was waxing the already perfect T-car, Raven was in her room, doing who knows what, Starfire was in the kitchen, most likely making some form of Tamaranian dish, and Beast Boy was alone in the common room, bored out of his mind.

"Ugh, I'm so booored!" beast boy whined. "I need something to do." One by one, he began to list off the things he did that day, hoping that he may find something interesting to do. 'I beat Mega Monkeys 5 three times today, I watched all my favorite shows and movies, I went for a swim, I helped Star with her cooking, and I even cleaned my room. I wonder what the others are doing?' and so he went to find out. After making his way to the kitchen, he asked Starfire what the others were up to. "Robin is doing the training, friend Cyborg is in the garage, and I do not know what Raven is doing." she said. "Thanks Star." "You are most welcome, friend Beast Boy." And so he left the kitchen and set off to see what Raven was doing.

He walked down the halls towards Raven's room as he thought of what he was going to say to her. Two years ago, things would have been easy when it came to talking to Raven, but now, at sixteen, and with a very large two year old crush on the dark Titan, he was finding it hard to say the right things around her. It was then that he noticed that he not only reached Raven's door, but he had knocked on it as well, and it was only a matter of time before "What do you want?" At a loss for words, he began to stutter. "I just….well….I wanted to see if….What are you" "Spit it out!" Then it hit him, a thought that could very well get him killed, but at the same time, it could answer one of his many secret questions. "Willyougooutwithme?" "What?" she asked, not understanding his most recent question. "There is this new restaurant in town and, well, I wanted to know if you'd like to go with me." "You mean, on a date." Raven said, as more of a statement than a question. "Yeah." he replied. "Ok" "See, I knew that you would….ok?" his eyes widening "Ok…. if you promise to leave me alone for one whole month." Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Raven had agreed to go on a date, with HIM of all people. Granted, he'd have to leave her alone for a month, but, if she enjoyed herself enough, maybe, just maybe, she might remove this unofficial restraining order, or at least shorten it. "But you can't tell anyone just yet." Nodding, he left to get ready.

Thirty minutes later exactly, both teens met downstairs to let the others know of their arrangement. "You what!" Slightly annoyed, seeing as how this was the third time Cyborg had asked this, Raven controlled her temper, and answered. "Yes Cyborg, Beast boy and I are going on a date." At this, both Cyborg and Robin were sent into fits of hysteria, laughing uncontrollably due to their new found information. Then Robin spoke up. "I mean….I know that Beast boy likes you but, ….I never knew that YOU liked him back!" he said between bouts of laughter. Beast boy had enough. "So what if she does, I mean, I haven't seen you ask Star out, and you, Cyborg, I know you like Bumble Bee. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the first to ask anyone out on a date between the three of us! And this is Raven we're talking about here." Hearing this, both boys immediately shut up. Raven and Beast boy took this as their cue to leave


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Dinner

Needless to say, Raven was surprised. She had witnessed Beast boy do something responsible. Not only did he defend Raven about her liking him, but he caused the boys to quiet themselves without using physical force. She ended her thoughts as they reached and entered the restaurant. They found their table and ordered their drinks then meals. "Alright, we have to talk." she said. "About what?" he asked. "About what happened back at the tower, before we left." "Oh, well, when they were laughing at the fact that we're on a date, I didn't think it was funny. When Robin said that I liked you, that was true, cause' I do like you, a lot." "As I do you." she replied quickly, causing him to smile. He continued. "It just upset me how they could make light of something I know to be important. That's why I said what I said." "Beast boy, what you did back there was not only sweet, but it was very responsible. Not even I would've been able to handle that situation the way you did. I would've yelled at them, then stick them to the floor with my powers so Starfire could feed them her tamaranian dish." she said, causing Beast boy to give a small chuckle. After she finished speaking, their meals arrived and they ate in silence, except for the occasional small talk and when they left for the restroom. Twenty minutes later, they finished their dinner, Beast boy payed what they owed, and they left the restaurant.

After they had left, both walked side by side down the sidewalk, wondering what to do next. Raven was the first to speak up, ending the awkward silence that had built up like a solid brick wall. "So….what do you want to do now?" "Well, we could go home if you want but…." "But….what?" she asked, somewhat eager to hear what he had in mind. "We could go to a movie if you'd like." he said more as a question rather than a suggestion. "I'd like that. Lets go see what's playing." Finally taking the time to see what she was wearing, he noticed how beautiful she looked. She wore a long, black silk dress that was snug against her lean body, showing every curve that she owned. The dress was V-necked, ending just above any sign of cleavage. There was a high split on the sides of her dress, allowing her legs to be shown. And on the edges and ends of the dress was deep violet fringe, which accented the dress nicely. She wore a pair of equally black, opened-toed heels. Around her neck and wrists she wore a silver chain necklace and bracelets that had a deep blue raven-shaped gem embedded in silver outlining. And her hair was done up in a bun, (courtesy of Starfire) with a few strands of her violet hair curled and hung in front of her face. "I don't know if I had mentioned this earlier but, you look absolutely beautiful." She blushed at hearing this, and gave one of her rare slight smiles, as they walked to the movie theater. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Movie

"Thank you." Raven said after receiving a decent compliment toward her attire. It made her happy to know that he appreciated the time she took to make herself more presentable for this date. She wished to please him, although she wouldn't admit it….yet. On their way to the movie, she found herself stealing glances of the boy next to her, paying attention to every detail. Beast boy wore a simple pair of dark grey skinny jeans, adorned with fake scrapes and scratches. He wore a nearly skin-tight, white T-shirt with a black jean jacket and hood. His hair was combed over to the right, with the front combed back, giving him a sophisticated look. But she wasn't interested in only his clothes. He had grown to be a very good looking young man. His chin was no longer rounded, but instead it was more chiseled, and it bore the leftover stubble from his recent shave. His muscles had grown larger, nearly as large as Robin's, due to his more frequent training times. He had grown from 5'9 to 6'3 during his last growth spurt, leaving Raven to be the smallest member on the team. All in all, he had become a very good looking man in her opinion. "You look very handsome as well, Beast boy." She said with her slight smile still adorning her face. "Thank you." he replied. 'Dude, she thinks I'm handsome, and she admit it too!' he thought, wearing his famous toothy grin. "We're here." Raven said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Looks like it. Lets see what's playing." "Beast boy….look" she said, pointing at one of the movie selections. "Oh My God! It's Wicked Scary 3! We gotta see this." They walked up to the lady who was selling tickets. "May I help you?" the lady said. "Yes ma'am, two tickets to Wicked Scary 3 please." They payed for their tickets and headed inside the theatre. Once inside, Beast boy had agreed to get the popcorn, candy, and drinks while Raven went to find good seats. Both met at their seats just in time for the movie to start. Twenty minutes into the movie, Beast boy looked over at Raven and began to think. 'I can't believe Raven actually wanted to go on a date with me. She's just so beautiful, way out of my league. I hope this is what she really wanted, and that she's not just doing this out of pity. She could have anyone she wanted….but she said that she likes me. I gotta make a move.' Both out of fear of the movie, and the need to be close to Raven, he pulled a fake yawn, and placed his arm around her. He did this partially as a test, and was pleased, and somewhat surprised when she leaned her head on his shoulder, somehow finding a way to scoot closer to him.

It was at this time that Raven reached over and held his hand, as she began to think. 'He's being so nice, so responsible. First, he stands up to Robin and Cyborg for making fun of our date, second, he takes me to a nice restaurant, helps me into my seat, and pays for dinner, even when I insisted, and now, he took me to a movie that I would enjoy, and just when I begin to think he's not physically interested in me, he wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. I'd say this date is going nicely.' They stayed liked this for the rest of the movie. Two hours later, the movie had ended, and both were clinging to the other, mostly due to fear and partially due to how much they enjoyed being close to each other, although neither would admit it at the moment. Both got up from their seats, threw away their trash, and exited the theatre. Once they left, both walked down the sidewalk, still holding hands, until Raven stopped to ask what they should do next. It took a few minutes until Beast boy answered, having come up with a pretty decent idea. "Want to go to the beach?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Beach

"Want to go to the beach?" Beast boy asked, having come up with the idea. "But we didn't bring our swimsuits." Raven replied. "Not to swim, just to talk." he assured. "Oh, ok." Then they both set off towards the beach, Raven flying within her soul self, and Beast boy in the shape of a raven. They flew side by side, occasionally glancing, smiling at one another, both happy that the other couldn't see their blush. Finally, after their slow, ten minute glide, they reached the sandy beach. Once they landed, Beast boy took Raven's hand, covering her eyes with his other, and led her to his "special" spot, saying nothing but a simple "Come with me." Some time later, Beast boy removed his other hand from her eyes, surprising her with a beautiful scene. There before her was the ocean, big, wide, blue, and glistening. White sea foam building up against the sandy shore. The sun looked larger than normal, giving her a clear view as it set across the water, making an array of colors starting from red to purple to blue, darkening as the sun slowly began to disappear. She stood on the edge of a cliff, the height only adding to it's beauty.

Beast boy led her closer to the edge, where they could sit and watch the setting sun, as they began their conversation. Raven was the first to break the silence. "So, what did you want to talk about?" "Well, I….During the movie, I had this question that came to me. I thought I got the answer when you leaned your head on my shoulder, but I still felt the need to ask." "What is it?" once again, she was eager to hear what he had to say. "Did you come on this date because you really wanted to, or was it out of….pity?" Raven sighed. "Beast boy, I came on this date with you because I like you, and I wanted to please you. I came on this date with you because I wanted to know what it was like, to be with you, and because I know how you feel for me. I got dressed up hoping to get you excited, because I knew you wanted to see me in something other than my cloak. I wanted to come and spend time alone with you, to talk with you, and go on this date solely because I….I love you." Hearing this, Beast boy got over his surprise, and did the only thing that came to mind. He gently turned her to face him, and with a tender hand, he caressed her cheek, pushing a small strand of hair behind her ear. Their faces were inches apart, close enough to feel each others breath, which in turn sent shivers up her spine and made his hair stand on end. Leaning in, he breathed her name in such a way that caused her heart to jump, and within a matter of seconds, she had ended the distance between them, engaging in a passionate kiss. They continued for minutes at a time, only stopping for a much needed breath and to find a more comfortable position. The kiss ended shortly after, and Beast boy said the one thing Raven had been waiting to hear, the four words that mirrored the way she felt for him. "I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Home

After the kiss ended, and Beast boy confessed his feelings for Raven, the two sat close together, arm around the other, as they watched the sun set below the horizon. They sat there, completely content with their situation, basking in the heat of the setting sun, knowing now that neither would leave the other. The sun had finally set, and so they got up and left for home. On their way home, both thought about their date. They thought about their dinner and starting conversation, including the occasional small talk. They thought of the movie they watched and the moves they made. They thought of their walk on the beach, the view, and their confessions of love toward the other. And finally, they thought of the kiss they shared. Both remembered the warmth and taste of the kiss(probably because it was just minutes ago when it happened)and how much comfort one brought the other, even in silence. It was only moments later when Beast boy and Raven made it to the roof of the tower, glad to be home and yet, somewhat upset to have ended the date. But both knew that they could go again.

Once inside, they went downstairs to the common room, only to be met with three teens, casually waiting on the couch, with knowing smiles on their faces. Then, the questions started. First, Robin spoke up. "So, how'd your date go?" he said in a singsong voice. "It went well." Raven replied. Next, Starfire spoke up. "Please friends, did you do the 'kissing'?" Both Raven and Beast boy blushed and hung their heads. Noticing this, Cyborg started singing. "Beast boy and Raven, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Hearing this, their faces went from light pink to a deep shade of red, sending the rest into another laughing fit. Raven was the first to get over her embarrassment, and so she gave them a glare so deadly, it could make Batman pee his pants. And once again, they immediately quieted themselves, and the only noise that could be heard was Starfire's stifled giggles. And Beast boy and Raven took this as their cue to leave.

Beast boy and Raven walked hand in hand once more as they receded to their bedrooms for the night. Both reflected on what had happened that day, and were glad that they were with each other instead of someone else. But who would've thought of it, a unemotional, untouchable, reclusive, demon-cursed, Goth, would fall in love with a green-skinned, carefree, happy go-lucky, impulsive, shape-shifter. It doesn't get much weirder than that. But to them, it was perfect, it was good, and they wouldn't change a thing.

The End.


End file.
